


The Lark's Corner Community Garden

by Helianthusannuus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helianthusannuus/pseuds/Helianthusannuus
Summary: For the promptconvent husbands running a community garden.





	The Lark's Corner Community Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoceus/gifts).

> this had very little to do with the prompt and i am less sorry about that than i should be. i havent forgotten cosette shes just not in the bits i finished
> 
> implied child abuse cw

**[Article from the Lark’s Corner Times, December 12th]**

GOLF COURSE EXPANSION FOILED BY LOCAL PHILANTHROPISTS

It was reported last week that the land which until recently housed Mabeuf’s Books, Plants, And Wool Shop has been bought at last, by Jean and Ultime Fauchelevent. It was expected that the Lark’s Corner Golf Course would buy it.

Lark’s Corner Golf Course had hoped to expand further this year, after record profits. However, this unexpected turn of events means they will be unable to do so.

Exclusive contacts from Jondrette Ltd, the parent company of Lark’s Corner Golf Course amongst other golf courses in the nation, say they will be reaching out to the Fauchelevents to negotiate a sale.

The Fauchelevents have declined to comment on the matter. As they have funded many local charities and projects, including backing the campaign to save the local youth centre, and financing a new wing for the Lark’s Corner And Corinthe Library, it is speculated that the purchase will be used for a similarly noble purpose.

Local group Corinthe Gardeners’ Club has expressed delight that Lark’s Corner Golf Course will not be expanding further this year.

* * *

**[Letter, from Jean Fauchelevent to the Corinthe Gardeners’ Club. Dated December 14th.]**

Dear everyone at the Corinthe Gardeners’ Club,

My name is Jean Fauchelevent and I am writing to request your help with a project.

You may have read in the Lark’s Corner Times that my husband Ultime and I have bought a large patch of land. We hope to open a community garden, and possibly eventually partner with Petit Picpus School. The Corinthe Gardeners’ Club has an impressive history of activism and outreach. As such we would like to work with you to design, open, and manage the garden.

Please feel free to contact us at the return address listed on the envelope, or email us at business@fauchelevent.email.

Yours faithfully,

Jean Fauchelevent

* * *

**[to business@fauchelevent.email, from cgc@emailprovider.com. Dated 9:31 am, December 15th.]**

Dear Mr. Fauchelevent,

We would love to work with you on this project. May I propose a meeting at the Musaine Café with you and/or Jean, to discuss your proposal further? We would prefer the afternoon or evening on Thursday, Friday, or Saturday, let us know when would suit you :)

The Corinthe Gardeners’ Club

* * *

**[Flyer, delivered around Lark’s Corner and surrounding areas. Dated 23 January.]**

Greetings!

The Corinthe Gardeners’ Club would like to invite you to join in at the newly-opened Lark’s Corner Community Garden! We are looking for volunteers of all ages and experience to help us prepare the community garden for Spring :)

On Saturday the 30th we will be installing raised beds and a greenhouse. After this we will start planting in the greenhouse.

Just show up between 3pm and 7pm on a weekday or 8am to 4pm on the weekends :) You can email us at cgc@emailprovider.com if you have any questions you would like to ask, especially regarding accessibility.

Yours,

The Fauchelevents and the Corinthe Gardeners’ Club

* * *

**[2 Feb, 5:42 pm] courfeycat:**  
hey ur marius right

**[2 Feb, 6:08 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
Yes.  
Is this Courfeyrac?

**[2 Feb, 6:08 pm] courfeycat:**  
no this is patrick

**[2 Feb, 6:10 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
Sorry, Patrick. I thought this was somebody else. Please accept my apologys.

**[2 Feb, 6:11 pm] courfeycat:**  
omg no  
no im courfeyrac yea

**[2 Feb, 6:14 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
Okay, that’s good.

**[2 Feb, 6:16 pm] courfeycat:**  
are u ok?  
ur dad didnt seem to happy u were at the garden today

**[2 Feb, 6:20 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
What do you mean?  
I don’t have a dad.

**[2 Feb, 6:16 pm] courfeycat:**  
the man who showed up to collect you?

**[2 Feb, 6:16 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
That’s my Grandfather. He’s called Gillenormand.

**[2 Feb, 6:17 pm] courfeycat:**  
are u ok though  
he wasn’t happy at all  
lmk if u dont want to talk about it haha  
i kno we havent talked much aside from that group project  
im just a bit worried

**[2 Feb, 6:24 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
It’s alright. I am sorry that he was rude to you.

**[2 Feb, 6:24 pm] courfeycat:**  
its ok  
not ur fault

**[2 Feb, 6:25 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
He told me not to go back to the garden, but I am going to anyway.  
What happened to your friend?

**[2 Feb, 6:26 pm] courfeycat:**  
bossuet?

**[2 Feb, 6:26 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
The one who fell in the brambles and had to leave early.

**[2 Feb, 6:26 pm] courfeycat:**  
yea thats bossuet  
theyre fine  
stuff like that happens to them all the time lol  
theyre very unlucky  
its sort of a running joke in the cgc  
i think the longest they went without some kind of accident was  
one week  
almost one week  
an hour short  
they were so happy about it  
and then they tripped on the stairs and bumped their head  
on the way to tell us about it

**[2 Feb, 6:32 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
Oh dear.

**[2 Feb, 6:32 pm] courfeycat:**  
they were ok!!!!  
but they had the bruise for ages lol

**[2 Feb, 6:32 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
Please tell them that I hope they heal faster this time.

**[2 Feb, 6:33 pm] courfeycat:**  
theyll be in the garden on thursday after school  
you should come and join us 😁  
you can tell them yourself

**[2 Feb, 6:47 pm] NapoleonFan1804:**  
I will be there.

**[2 Feb, 6:48 pm] courfeycat:**  
😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁

* * *

**[Email to the Lark’s Corner Community Garden mailing list. Dated 17 Feburary.]**

Hello from the Lark’s Corner Community Garden!

Next week (22-26 February) we will be hosting a bake sale along with Petit Picpus School. Every day after school, from 4 to 5:30 pm, you will be able to find us just inside the gates with a delicious, delectable, and delightful selection of sweet treats. Funds will go towards gardening equipment for the school and garden.

Thank you for your support and see you soon :)

* * *

**[Email to the Lark’s Corner Community Garden mailing list. Dated 28 February.]**

Hello again from the Lark’s Corner Community Garden!

You will be pleased to hear that we raised a huge amount of money, more than enough to buy what we’d hoped. Our extra profit will be spent on spare equipment and possibly on seeds. Thank you all for your generosity, we hope you enjoyed the cakes :)

* * *

**[Letter, from Mr. Jondrette to Jean and Ultime Fauchelevent. Dated 19 March.]**

Fauchelevent and Fauchelevent,

As discussed in our previous correspondence, the Lark’s Corner Community Garden is still in violation of sections 3.1, 3.34-3.35, and 5.6 of the council’s building regulation code.

Since you seem to be either unwilling or unable to resolve the matter, I wish to let you know that my generous offer still stands: sell the land to Jondrette Ltd. by the end of the month, at the price I have offered to pay, and I will not take action against you.

Yours sincerely,

Jondrette


End file.
